


Stay

by X_Saviour_X



Series: Stay [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Saviour_X/pseuds/X_Saviour_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never knew she'd run into him, this psycho, but once Jeff lays his eyes on (F/n), he plans to hold her and make her stay.</p>
<p>(Jeff the Killer X Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stay  
> Jeff the Killer X Reader  
> Chapter 1  
> ~~~  
> A.N.: (y/n)= your name, (e/c)=eye color, (h/l)=hair length, (h/c)=hair color, (f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown, and your 16, only thing I'm really choosing about you XD. Hope you all enjoy the first part of my Jeff the Killer X Reader story, Stay! :D  
> I got this idea from playing the game 'Illusion: Ghost Killer' which, if any of you know, is a Jeff the Killer game where your in what seems like an old, abandoned (SCARY) factory and you have to walk around (YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THERE) and place cameras in these red circles that are randomly around the place (AND ITS HUGE)! So yeah, it made me think of what my character Alex would do then this popped up and I decided to do a reader insert for ya'll fan girls of this infamous killer! ;3 So yeah, ENJOY!!!

"Come on guys, stop being such wimps!" Your best friend, Terra, yelled at you and your other friend Sam. You all three stood in her room, discussing your plans for that day to its night. An unpleasant plan is what you settled for and you were close to disagreeing with it completely. Sam was shaking like a leaf at the plan, very, very against it. You felt bad for her. If Terra wasn't a big pansy like she doesn't want to admit then Sam could just go home while you two left. But of course Terra always has to drag you both in.

"T-Terra," Sam began stuttering, playing with her shoulder-length dark red hair timidly,"wh-what if there's n-nothing there? It'll be a w-waste of time!" Terra just glared at her, angry she was being so nervous over nothing. Well not nothing, at least she thought.

"Stop being scared Sam, and of course there's something in there! People wouldn't hear noises and screams and stuff if there wasn't anything to investigate!" Terra retorted back at Sam. You just stood there with your arms folded and sighed. Terra's plan? Oh you're probably wondering what it is aren't you? Terra, being the 'brave' and 'courageous' soul she is,decided it would help your hometown by going into an abandoned factory in the woods where screams have been heard and a figure has been seen going in and out of it and placing cameras around the perimeter. Three 16-year old girls going into a dark, spooky, old factory where something, possibly dangerous, is hiding inside. Yeah, Terra was definitely not the brightest.

"I'm not saying I b-believe in whatever's in there, I'm just saying that using our c-cameras for no r-reason..." Sam looked down, not wanting to see Terra's stare for knowing it would only make her agree to it. Terra's glare hardened at the other girl. Seeing that there was no way to avoid Terra's plan, especially that she's bent on doing it. You thought about it. 

Walking up to Sam you laid your hand on her shoulder. She looked at you, her green eyes filled with worry. You gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's OK, Sam. There's probably nothing in there. Their just rumors we've been hearing and you know how bad rumors can lie. Come on, we'll hurry and put the cameras around and 

then go and get ice cream or something." You said in a calming demeanor even though you wished you could stay back at Terra's house as well. Sam thought a moment, unsure of 

what to do, but then nodded slowly and smiled at you. She was still scared but you always found a way to bring the brave out of her.

"OK." She agrees. Terra grows a large grin and turns.

"Alrighty then, let's go get the cameras!" With that you and Sam followed her.

~*~*~

Terra, Sam, and You all stood outside a large building. Its broken windows and weak walls added to the creepiness of the situation and you wondered if it was to late to head back. 

Three cameras rested in your arms, one being yours, another your fathers, and the last your older brothers. The other two held three as well. All of your eyes stared up at it, barely blinking. The trees around you and the building swayed as if like a warning sign to avoid the dark building.

"It's huge..." Sam whispered, eyes biggest of all of you. You nodded, letting that being your response. Terra gulped then turned to you both.

"Well, no matter how big," Another gulp,"we need to do this, y-you know, to make sure that there isn't anything in there."

She turned away and stepped forward and stood at the step of the front door. She then bent down and put her fathers camera facing the door. After standing she turned back to you and Sam.

"Well, first camera's in place, guess we better head in..." She breathed in heavily then faced the building, setting the other two cameras in her arms down on the gound, and opened the front door. It squeaked loudly, as if alerting the being within of their presence. She turned to you both with a sheepish smile then stepped inside. Sam breathed in a shaky breath and followed quickly after Terra. Your (e/c) eyes traveled to the sky. The cloud covered blanket created an eerier feeling in your gut as your eyes stared. Something caught your eye as you looked to a glassless window of the factory. A shadow luminated in it and you squinted, hoping for a better look.

"(y/n)! Hurry up!" Terra yelled out to you. You blinked, realizing you were spaced out, and looked to the front door.

"Eh, coming!" You call back then look back to the window. Empty. You silently gasped then shook your head.

'I'm just paranoid...' Sighing you looked back up then ran inside after your friends.

When getting in you saw that one of Sam's cameras was resting in the middle of the large room you all now stood in. It pointed towards an old, broken reception desk. Upon seeing the room you noticed there were four doors around you, one being the front one you all three entered through. You turned to them when hearing Terra begin to speak.

"Three doors, huh? Guess it's time to split up." You and Sam both stared shocked at her. Split up? That sounded only scarier for you two.

"Split up? You said nothing about splitting up!" Sam remarks, shaking like earlier.

"Sorry, I had no idea the place would be this big!" Terra yells back. As the two bicker you sigh and break up the fight. Holding out your phone you reached into both their pockets and pulled out theirs. They looked at you curiously and watched as you used Terra's phone to call both yours and Sam's phones. Handing back their devices you explained your idea.

"I've got an idea. Just to make us feel safer we'll be on the phone with each other that way we can also keep tabs on our progress in putting the cameras around this place."

Terra gave a thoughtful look then nodded with a smile while Sam sighed, knowing their was no way around the splitting up plan.

"Good idea (y/n). That way if we get attacked we can call the other two for help."

After making sure you each had flashlights and that Terra didn't hang up on either of you you all went separate ways, you heading to the door to the left, Terra going straight, and Sam the right.

~*~*~

What felt about an hour passed and you had only placed one camera. Terra had one more to place as did Sam. You all stayed on the phone, talking and trying to keep the other two calm. It was working for Terra and Sam but you kept getting strange feelings as if being... watched? You didn't like it and tried to ignore it. That was hard itself but made it harder whenever you heard footsteps or any noise for that matter. Your heart beat loudly, making listening to your friends hard.

"H-h... (y/n)... an you.... ear... me...?" You blinked looking down at your phone. You could barely make out what Terra was saying and breathed out an exasperated sigh.

"Great, of all times I could have lost service I now lose it? Piece of shit phone..." You whisper and look around. It had only one door from which you had just walked through, a sand of boxes created two isles, one with barrels and more boxes resting and the next that you were facing with a desk, chair, and laptop. The laptop sat open, its bright screen being the only light in the semi-large room besides your flashlight which looked to be dimming.

"........(y/.......an......ar...." The voices of your friends disappeared and your phone signaled of its weak signal. Sighing quietly you put the phone back in your pocket and looked back to the eerie room. Your flashlight pointed every which way but all you saw were the boxes and barrels scattered around. Facing the laptop you quietly strode over to it. You stop before it and look behind you. Footsteps, you could've sworn you heard footsteps. Starting to believe it was possibly not just your paranoia, you hesitantly turn back to the computer and pull out the desks chair. Sitting down it squeaked beneath you and you froze. You come back to and look to the computer. A news article rested on the screen and you became curious. Beginning to read you wondered why this page was up, or even what the computer was down here. You read out loud, not expecting anyone to hear.

"Killer still on the lose. Now 17 year old Jeff, after brutally murdering his family and 10 or more 0ther people, escaped the West Hill Insane Asylum two years ago. Authorities announce that they had left him in his room with the door locked but returned the next day to find his room empty and his hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers missing as well. Already five murders have been committed and counting with no luck on catching the psychotic killer. His picture is displayed below..."

After reading you scrolled down only to have your heart nearly fly out of your chest. A picture of a boy around 13 or 14, most likely taken around the time he escaped, rested underneath the article. His appearance spooked you. He had long black hair that came only slightly to the shoulders, his dark eyes were wider than normal and held no eyelids with black circles surrounding his eyes as if his lids were burned off, and his skin was bleach white. But what got you worst was the smile cut into his cheeks making you guess that even when this guy frowned he still held that horrific smile. You couldn't help but wonder what he looked like now. Scrolling down farther you continued your vocal reading.

"He is a killer at large. He holds no remorse and will kill you if he has the chance. Keep watch and make sure to close and lock your doors and windows. He has been reported in the last week to have been seen in (y/h)." Your heart stops for a moment before looking at the date of the article. It had been added August 19th. Yesterday.

"A killer at large? Oh, how the police flatter me."

Jumping to your feet you violently turn to the voice that had spoken behind you. It was a teenagers voice, male, and sounded rougher than what you've ever heard. Fumbling with your flashlight you quickly clicked the button and pointed it in the direction of the voice. All you felt was numbness as you freeze. It was the boy from the picture only his hair had grown only slightly past his shoulders, he looked a little bit more built but still kept a skinny figure, and his face had grown slim. He was, well, gorgeous, forget the eyes, smile, skin, and blood covered jacket. Wait what? Your (e/c) orbs widened at the blood splattered on his jacket then remembered. He was a murderer. Your eyes went back to his face as you shook. You had never been so scared in your life then you were now, face to face with a psychotic serial killer. sadly, you couldn't help but shake more than you wanted to show. The boy stared intensely at you, his missing eyelids keeping him from blinking as his carved in smile widened at noticing your fear.

*Jeff's P.O.V.*

I watched the girl shake, amused at how scared she was of me. She was, how do I put it... cute, hot, adorable? Beautiful?Either way, she was all of those, making my smile widen. I can sense the fear emanating off her as she shines that damn flashlight at me. I could make her look out perfectly. She had flowing (h/l), (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes that sparkled even in the little amount of light. She had a thin face a didn't look to even be wearing make up on her pale face. She was... wow. I want her, want her to stay here with me. I couldn't let a beauty like this leave and enter that damn world. No, I won't let her...

*Normal P.O.V.*

You saw Jeff's smile widen and you wondered if he was planning on killing you right there. 

"P-p-please d-don't kill m-me..." You stutter, tears threatening to stream down your face. Jeff just stared, the intensity of it making you more and more uncomfortable. He then stands up straight, you being so scared to realize he was leaning against the stand of boxes, and stepped towards you. Noticing him walking towards you you back up but see it futile as you take one step backwards and run into the desk holding the laptop. Shaking more you clench your eyes and tilt your head down, avoiding the frightening gaze.

Jeff stops before you and notices your head go down. His already large smile widens slightly at this. He was so close you could feel his body heat. He lowers his head to yours so his bang covered forehead rested against yours. His pale hands reached up and cupped your face and forcefully lifted your head back up. Your eyes stayed sealed, not wanting the male before you to see your fear.

"Open them." He commanded. You gulped down and slowly fluttered your eyes open. You gasps lightly. His face was so close to yours that his lips were an inch from meeting yours. Your (e/c) stared deep into his and you calmed your shaking a little. He turned his head slightly, studying you. Slowly he closed the miniscule gap between your lips and kissed you deeply. Your eyes became wide at this. You'd never had your first kiss and never expected to lose it to a murderer. The kiss only lasted a moment before he pulled back, his lips an inch of yours once more. Seeing as he couldn't blink he had watched your face turn to shock and found it quite amusing. He pulls back a little and then rests his forehead to yours, still staring into your (e/c) orbs. You didn't notice that if he didn't have his grin he would have held a look of not shock but want, a territorial gaze, saying that you were now his.

"What's your name?" He asks and it takes you a moment to answer from your surprise.

"(y-(y/n)."

"(y/n)..." He tests it on his lips and then nods,"It's perfect for you."

You blink then remember Terra and Sam and the cameras. You jerk your head away from him to look at the three cameras you brought resting next to the computer on the table. Jeff looks as well then glares and faces you back to look at him.

"Cameras? So you and your friends were curious about me?" He laughs letting you go then walking over and grabbing one of the cameras. He begins examining it and you look back to the computer. You gasp quietly. It was already 11:49? You'd be dead if you were late getting home! Seeing no point in the cameras you wonder what you should do about Jeff. You blink, realizing if you stay longer who knows what he'll do, you turn and bolt for the door.

Jeff hearing your receding footsteps turns and watches as you dart out the door. Quickly dropping the camera he chases after you.

You run and run, not looking back. You knew he was following you and a piece in your mind screamed at you to go back. But you were to afraid, shocked, and confused to. Afraid of him, a murderer, shocked at him kissing you out of nowhere, and confused on how you felt about it. You would think on it later, right now you needed to get home. 

You inside jumped in joy at the sight of the front door. And there were Sam and Terra, both looking worried sick. Upon hearing footsteps their gazes went from the floor to you. They smiled brightly at you but widened their eyes when you bolted past outside and back towards the town. Looking at each other they shrug it off and follow you.

Little do you all know that one certain boy watched as you ran off, your friends close behind you. Jealousy filled him. Jealousy towards your friends. They were going to get in the way, he knew it. They were already, leaving with you, most likely the reasons why you had left the way you had. Well he wouldn't have it. And as he pulls out his knife from his hoodie pocket and stroked the blade, a plan formed in his mind. Shoving the knife back into its pockets he quickly runs out the front door, making sure to not lose sight of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is bent on keeping (F/n), despite the consequences. Can she handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:Chapter 2 guys! Enjoy! Remember: (y/n)= your name, (e/c)=eye color, (h/l)=hair length, (h/c)=hair color, (f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown, and your 16!

You ran and ran, barely slowing down for your two best friends as your legs carried you to your house. They were aching as you rounded a corner and reached your street, your house about three down now. You run until you reach the doorstep then finally stop, breathing heavily out of exhaustion. Terra and Sam stood before you, trying to catch their breaths as well.

"Wh-what the hell, (y/n)?" Terra coughs out, glaring at you. You stand for a moment avoiding their gazes and stared at your feet. Your shoes were muddy from the run in the woods and you hoped your mom wouldn't notice. You get your breath back and face the other two.

"It's late." Was all you said. Sam and Terra, both fine now, look at you with confused stares then look at their phones. Sam gasps.

"It's already 12:15?! Sorry guys, I gotta get going!" With that she turned and disappeared down the darkened street. You were ready to yell after her just in case that Jeff was nearby but Terra was giving you suspicious eyes. You look at her, wondering what was with the look. She knew something was up, especially since you were never this worried to get back home. Silence rested between you both as you keep your staring contest going for a few more moments. Getting tired of it now you just decided to ask.

"What are you looking at me for?"

He stare hardens and she answers,"Something happened in there, didn't it?"

You stiffen, wondering how she'd know. She notices your reaction and becomes curious as she steps forward.

"Something did happen! What was it? Was there really something hiding in there?!" She became excited quickly. You think a moment, wondering whether to tell about Jeff or not. Deciding against it you shrug.

"Nothing but a few rats and cockroaches."

Her excitedness dropped at the answer. Rats and cockroaches? Really? She straightened and gave a bored look.

"Well that's boring." She sighs.

*Jeff's P.O.V.*

I sat on the roof of the house across from (y/n)'s. I'm surprised she and her friends haven't seen me yet. They were all tired from running from the factory and were trying to catch their breath's. I listened in, waiting for one of them to finally say something.

"Wh-what the hell, (y/n)?" The one with dark brown hair asked (y/n). (y/n) looked down and shuffled her feet. She seemed nervous for some reason. Well, seeing me might've spooked her a little... OK, maybe a lot? She finally looked back to the other two girls.

"It's late." She said. The other two then pulled out their phones and, what I guessed, checked the time. The one with dark red hair was surprised all of a sudden.

"It's already 12:15?! Sorry guys, I gotta get going!" She then ran off from the other two. (y/n) looked ready to call after her but stopped and looked at the brunette. They stared for to me felt like forever until finally (y/n) broke the silence.

"What are you looking at me for?" She asks, giving a confused face.

"Something happened in there, didn't it?" (y/n) froze at that. My carved in smile became wider at the question and I wondered what (y/n)'s answer would be. The other girl became excited and asked hyperly,"Something did happen! What was it? Was there really something hiding in there?!" I listened closer, expecting (y/n) to tell about me. (y/n) looked off in thought then shrugged.

"Nothing but a few rats and cockroaches." My happiness dropped. I stared in disbelief. Nothing but rats and cockroaches? Nothing?!

'What the hell?! Is she that afraid of me?!'

As my thoughts raced and I grew angry I felt the urge again. The urge to feel blood between my fingers and watch as bodies slump before me. The urge to kill. Not her. No, not her but I did have an idea. I then quietly and quickly hopped off the roof.

*Your P.O.V.*

I gave a yawn and remembered the time. Terra must've to as she checked it and sighed.

"Well, guess Sam was right, going in there was for nothing. I better get going, see ya (y/n)." She yawned as well and turned and began making her way down to her house. I waved goodbye, yawned again, then faced my front door. I walked up, pulling out my keys, and stuck the key in. Only the bottom lock was unlocked so I guessed my parents left it that way on purpose. After unlocking it I pushed the door open and walked in quietly. It was dark but luckily I knew the place like the back of my hand. I slipped my shoes off and silently began my tread up the stairs. They were carpeted making it easy for me to silently slip up and by my parents room to mine.

I reached my room and opened my door. It creaked louder than I wanted it to so I froze and listened. No movement.

"Phew." I whispered then proceeded in and lightly shut my door. My room was lit only by the moons light outside and it made it calming especially after tonight. Setting my shoes down I hurriedly went to my dresser, changed into some basketball shorts and a tank top, and walked to my bed and slipped in. I pulled my (f/c) comforter up to my chin and snuggled into my pillow. Slowly I drifted off into dream land.

~*~*~  
*Normal P.O.V.*

You woke up suddenly to the sound of screams. Your (e/c) eyes shoot open and you sit up. Looking at your alarm clock it read '1:32'. You had only slept about 40 minutes. Shaking your head you look around, wondering where the scream had come from.

'It sounded like... Peggy?' Getting up out of bed you head to your window. It faced your next door neighbors large bedroom window and your heart stopped at what you saw. Blood covered it, looking as if to have been splattered on to it. You try to see closer, wondering why it was there or what was going on when something white caught your eye. It was...

"Jeff...?"

The 17 year old boy stepped out to be seen. He stared up at you, that horrific smile looking larger than normal. You stare with shock and fear at him. 

"He... he killed Peggy...?!" You whisper, almost not believing the words that had escaped your lips. His stare went from you to the blood he stood next to. Taking another glance at you he faced the crimson liquid and began drawing something with his finger. You stare intensely, watching his finger strokes. A gasp escaped your lips as he finished. There in the middle of the blood a large heart was drawn along with the words 'You're' above it and 'Beautiful' below it. You could feel your breath become shaky as he smiled back up at you, his teeth barely showing as he gave a soft grin, one he'd never held before now. He wanted you. He was unsure why, seeing as you were going to be his victim before he saw your face. A strange feeling came over him, one that was the complete opposite of the killing urge. Something... he didn't know and had only felt for his brother but this feeling was even different from that.

He came back out of his thoughts when the sound of a door unlocking was heard downstairs in the house. He turned and looked at the old woman's bedroom door. Someone was home and he better get out of there. He turned back to you and gave you the heart warming smile again before turning and leaving the window.

As you watched him disappear from sight you looked back to the picture he'd left. Your heart fluttered a little at it and you couldn't help but lightly smile. You then remembered the time and looked. '1:58'. Yawning you turned away from your window and walked back to your bed. Pulling the covers up you laid down and pulled the blanket back up to your chin. Soon after closing your eyes you slipped into sleep, unaware of the presence perched in the tree outside your window watching you lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's short! Well I promised I'd have chapter two up! :D so hope you fan girls enjoy!! This took me forever but I'm shooting to try to do chapter 3 tonight too!! Comments are appreciated as are favorites! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff finally has (F/n) but what happens when someone notices what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^^

You woke up to the sound of knocking at your front door. Your eyes slowly open and you turn to look at your door. It was quiet a moment.

-Knock, knock, knock-

Looking at your clock it said 9:05.

'It's Saturday. Who the hell could be here this early?' You wonder sitting up and stretching your arms. Shaking your head you don't even look out the window, knowing what you'd see. You stand up out of your soft bed and it creaked as if calling you back to it. Wishing you could you stepped over to your door and opened it and walked into the hallways. The carpet beneath your bare feet felt soft and you wandered down the staircase. Reaching downstairs you headed through your living room. You reached the oak door that the constant knocking was coming from and unlocked and pulled it open. Your tired eyes widened.

"Hello, young lady, are your parents home? We need to ask a few questions." The bigger of the two police man on your doorstep asks. You stare a moment then look past them. There were about 3 police cars and an ambulance outside yours and your neighbors yards. A cough caused you to look back at the men. You gulp and shake your head.

"No, they're at work right now..." They looked at each other then back at you.

"Well then may we ask you a few questions then?" The skinnier one with cropped copper hair asks. You stare another moment then nod slowly and let them in. Once they are inside you lead them into the living room and take a seat in a chair while they settle onto the couch. After they're settled they look back to you.

"My name is Officer Cole and this is my partner Officer Benson. Now do you know of what happened last night?" The larger cop, Cole, asks. You tensed slightly but not enough for them to notice. You know all to well of what happened and your heart fluttered once more at remembering what Jeff had written. Coming back from thoughts you blink and shake your head no. They think a moment.

"Well, your neighbor... passed away. A Peggy Carlson. Did you know her well? Like did she have any enemies or talk to your parents about anything bad happening?" You looked surprised for an act but already knew they were going to tell you that. As for the questions you once again shook your head. 

"Have you seen anyone suspicious going around? Anyone who could've been part of this?" Another shake of the head. Officer Cole looked stumped, running out of questions. You were still a kid, he didn't want to make you afraid of whatever has been killing people.

"Have you heard of the murderer that has been seen around the town? Jeff the Killer is I believe what they call him." You stay still. You had. In fact you met him but couldn't bring that up. You nod, leaving it at that.

Cole thinks hard but stops as the smaller partner, Benson, speaks up.

"If I may ask whos bedroom is up to the right?" You freeze. It was yours.

"M-mine." You answer shyly. A hard look covers his face. It was silent a moment before he spoke up again.

"Do you have any romantic intrest with this 'Jeff the Killer'? Dating, seeing each other, hopefully not this but... sexually?" A blush spread over your face as your face heated up. Quickly you shake your head, your (h/l), (h/c) swishing. The officer stared intensly at you with a look of thought on his face. He straightens up and continues.

"Well I am sorry for the uncomfortable question. My reason for asking is because when we were investigating Mrs. Carlson's room where the crime took place on her window was her own blood with what looked to be a finger drawn heart with the words 'You're Beautiful' with it. And we noticed that the message was pointed to whoever was sleeping in that room which led us to possibly assume the killer might feel something, possibly, romantic towards you. We could be mistaken but you can never be to careful, especially with this killer..." Your heart pounded, getting worried by the questions. Benson looked away, thinking again then looked to his partner. They whispered words between each other then looked back to you. Cole held a smile as they stood. 

"Well, I think that's all we need to know. Thank you...."

"(y/n) (l/n)." You correct him. He smiles and nods and you walk them out. Once they're gone you shut the door and lean against it. You looked up and walked over to your living rooms mirror. The blush was bright from that question. You almost thought you were going to give in to the questions. Were they suspicious of you? Could they tell you were lying? You didn't know but you definetely weren't willing to find out. Less tired now you walked into your kitchen and grabbed a bowl and your favorite cereal (insert favorite cereal) and poured it into the bowl with some milk. Grabbing a spoon you had it gone in only a few minutes and were now upstairs sitting on your bed looking out your window. The blood was still there as was the writing and you wondered if it was going to be searched for evidence. 

Turning away from the window you walked over to the desk in your room and sat in the chair. Opening your laptop you turned it on, messing around on it the whole day.

~*~*~

You now sat on your bed chatting away on the phone with Terra and Sam. You all joked around and discussed random things. 

"So (y/n), where are your parents again?" Sam asks. You shrug, knowing they can't see it.

"On some trip their jobs sent their companies on together or something." You never really did pay attention to their jobs. All you know is that they were gone a lot.

Looking at yout clock it read '10:43'. Yawning you told your friends you were tired and said goodbye. After hanging up you set your phone on your bedside table and laid down, covering yourdelf up and closing your eyes.

You were quickly woken up when the sound of a door opening below you was heard. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around. Your clock read '2:16' and you became curious. Climbing out of your bed you slowly made your way to your bedroom door. You opened it and your sagging eyes searched the darkened hallway. Nothing. You were ready to go back to sleep when a clanging met your ears. It sounded like a knife hitting tile. You look towards your stairs and debated whether you wanted to go searching for the reason of the noise. Quietly you went back into your room and grabbed your flashlight, walked into the hallway, and headed down the staircase. Your flashlight illuminated the living room as you walked off the last step. All you were met with was darkness. Moving your attention to the kitchen you quietly tip-toed over. Peeking in you walked forward and shined your flashlight around. Nothing. Wondering if you were paranoid you went to turn and walk back up to your room.

"Ah, just the beauty I was looking for."

You froze. That rough voice, how did you not guess that it was him? Slowly turning your flashlight meets a white blood-stained hoodie then travels up to meet a large cut in smile and lidless charcoal eyes. He stood about 3 feet from you but your heart pounded just the same. Fear overtook you but something else was causing your heart to beat...

His eyes never left you as his smile widened.

"Did you like what I drew, (y/n)?" He asks sweetly, giving a large grin. You just stood there, shock on your face that was soon mixed with the red of your blush as you gulped. Jeff, not getting an answer but seeing the blush, steps forward. You, out of more instinct than fear, step back and he's taken aback for a moment before taking more steps, each you countered by backing up. Soon you ran into your couch and he kept walking forward to you, reaching out a hand. You could only think of one thing to do, even with a voice screaming at you to not. Run.

"Come here, (y/n), I would never-" But you were already half way up the stairs. He stares after you a moment then laughs maniacly.

"So you wanna play a game, (y/n)? Alright, I'll play, but do know I'll find you!" He called laughing once more. You hurried into your room and, thinking for a moment, quickly but quietly shut the door. You cursed yourself for never asking your father to put a lock on your door. Your eyes travel over your room, searching for somewhere to hide. You thought of your closet but knew for a fact it was a dead give-away so you went with under your bed. As you slid under you tried keeping your breathing under control. You tried listening for the sound of his sneakers but knew it was futile remembering the stairs and hallway were carpeted, making it easy for him to get up stairs without a sound.

As if on cue your door creaked open and all you saw were white and black sneakers step inside. You closed your eyes and hoped he wouldn't find you. A part in you wanted him to though. You could hear him open your closet, things being moved and shuffled, then the door was shut. It went like that for about two minutes but what felt like forever to you. Then silence. You kept your eyes shut but heard nothing anymore. Wondering if he had possibly left you opened your eyes but screamed. He was lying under the bed with you, blocking your way out.

"Found ya." He whispered. He then grabs your arm and climbs out, pulling you with him easily. He kept his hold on you while you tried to be free of his grip. Kicking and hitting him wasn't doing any good at all.

"Let me go!!" You screamed louder than ever and next thing you knew you were on your bed with him holding you down by covering your mouth, his knife now out and resting against your neck. He held a crazed look which caused you to freeze in fear. He was going to kill you, you knew it. You knew it was going to happen. You braced yourself, ready to feel the sharp metal in his hand slice through your jugular vein and end it all. You hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to everyone you loved. Never had your first boyfriend. It was all about to crash down now. Jeff froze then grew a shocked look and jumped off of you, backing up away from you. You laid there a moment, comprehending that he had just moved then sat up and looked at him. He was staring with what looked like fear in his eyes. You hadn't ever thought people like him could fear...

*Jeff's P.O.V.*

I wanted to hit myself! Killed her, I almost slit her throat! I couldn't believe it! I stared at her. I was scared now. I almost killed (y/n)....

I backed away more until I reached the wall and slid down. She was watching me. I didn't even see fear in her eyes, more like curiousity. I stared back, my lidless eyes never leaving her (e/c) orbs. I felt that same feeling as last night. Not the killing one, the new one, the one I'd gotten when I met her. It was like something tugging on my heart. When I did that it began to hurt and when she ran away from me both tonight and last night it hurt even more. But what was it....? I stared at her. She was so... I don't know but I feel happy when I'm with her... I know what to do now... And I stood.

*Normal P.O.V.*  
Jeff stands up quickly and you watch him closely. He then begins fast-walking over to where you sat. You didn't feel fear as he cam closer but your heart pounded loudly every step he took. He now towered over you staring you down. You stared back, curious on what he was doing.

You gasp as he grabs both your arms and pulls you up then pulls you into him and wraps his lanky arms around you. The hug was unexpected and as you stand still in his arms he squeezes you more but not even to harm you. He then pulls back slightly and stares into your eyes. Slowly he leans his head down to yours and turns it, his lips meeting yours. It wasn't like your first one. This one had more feel and passion and lasted longer as yours lips inexperiencingly moved with his. He slowly pulls back and rests his forehead upon yours. You just noticed your eyes had been closed and they fluttered open to look into his close up ones. He held want in his eyes, determination as he was first to speak in your silence.

"Come with me."

The whisper was light but it sounded to be more of a command than a suggestion. Before you can answer you are swept off your feet, literally, and being carried over to your window. Setting you down Jeff unlocks your window and pushes it up and open. You try to back away but he held you close with one arm.

"Jeff, where are we going?" You ask. He finally manages to pick you up in a bridal style and jumps onto the window seal. He looks to you.

"Our home. The place where you'll be safe."

Confusion crossed your face but soon you were scared as Jeff leaped from your window. He landed carefully and bolted forward, running to the forest. You knew where he was taking you and you gave up on fighting him, seeing as what happened not long ago. Slowly sleep was taking over you, since you were woken up with only a few hours of sleep, and closed your eyes, falling into dreamland.

*Jeff's P.O.V.*

I looked down to see (y/n) asleep in my arms. She was so cute when she slept. I couldn't stop my large smile from growing as I carried her to my home. Her new home. I knew of the other murderers like me. I wouldn't let them touch her. They didn't know I stayed here luckily so she'd be safe. I don't know what it is. Something about this female just causes something in me to come out. The need to protect her. To make sure no one takes her away from mw. I'll make sure (y/n) stays safe. She's mine now and no one will take her from me.

*??? P.O.V.*

So Jeff's got a girlfriend now, huh? She's cute, I'll give her that. Maybe a little to cute for Jeff. I think I should meet this new girl of Jeff's, see if she's as cute up close. Slendy ain't gonna like this. Hell he'll kill me if he knows I'm hitting on her two. Oh well, forget Slendy. He can't control everything and I'm making sure I meet this new beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOH SNAP!! Jeff's got some competition for you now!! Can you guys guess who it is? :D first person to guess I'll do a Jeff X their OC one-shot! :D Comments and favourites are loved here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Chapter 4 you guys!!  
> By the way here are the ages of the characters so far! (At least in this these are their ages XD)  
> Jeff and Hoodie: 17  
> You and Masky: 16

You wake up to darkness. Slowly opening your eyes you look around. You were in a dark, musty room with only little sunlight seeping through a bordered up window. Dust was evident in the air and you coughed breathing some in. You looked down at yourself and noticed you were in a black sleeping bag and your head rested on a black pillow. Trying to get up you were surprised to feel what felt like arms wrapped around you, keeping you from getting up. You gingerly grabbed the sleeping back and lifted it up and looked under. Lanky pale arms were holding you tightly and for a moment, mainly because of the groggy state you were in, wondered who they belonged to. Turning your head slightly you froze. Jeff laid next to you, a mask rested on his eyes, most likely to cover them since he had no lids to, and his hair messier than usual. He faced you with his head resting against your back and he was breathing calmly. You stared a moment then looked away and around the room.

It was spacy with a few barrels and boxes strung around. A desk rested in the far right of the room with a simple white chair and a few papers resting on it and the laptop from the other night. There were two windows, one broken and the other glassless, and a door to the left.

You blinked and looked back at Jeff. Staring a moment your eyes traveled back to the desk. Slowly you began climbing out of the large sleeping bag but only to be pulled closer to Jeff. Like a child with their favorite stuffed animal, Jeff cuddled up closer to you and held you tighter. Your eyes were wide a moment. You then gingerly take his arms and held them away from your body long enough to squeeze yourself out of his grip. Standing you quietly make your way over to the desk. The papers, you saw, seemed like notes of some sort and you wondered what laid inside. You look away to the laptop. It was shut. Looking over at Jeff who was still asleep you pull the chair back. It creaks and you freeze and shoot your eyes back to the sleeping 17 year old. Sleeping. Breathing out in relief you sit down and open the computer. Hitting a round button on the corner of the keyboard the laptop you watch it turn on. Soon your at the user screen but you sigh seeing a lock.

"Ah, your awake."

Two arms wrap around your shoulders as a large, familiar smirk rests next to your ear. Jumping you pull away and off the chair and stare wide-eyed at the boy. The eyemask he had been wearing rested on his forehead and his lidless eyes seemed tired as if he had only gotten ten minutes of sleep. His smile seemed wider as his charcoal eyes gleamed seeing you. You calmed down.

"Um, yeah.... where... where are we?" You ask, already knowing the answer but asking anyway. He stepped towards you, wrapping his arms around your waste and pressing his forehead against yours.

"Home, silly. I thought I already told you that last night." He answers in a cheerful manner. A look of disbelief then confusion made their way onto your face.

"H-home?" You stutter.

He pulls back and unwraps his arms from your waist and grabs your hands in his and stares into your eyes. He held concern in his eyes whereas his face couldn't.

"You're going to stay with me now."

Shocked by his words you cock your eyebrow. Stay with him? But what about your family, your friends, everything?

"St-stay with you? But.. but what about school and my friends and my family?" You ask, concern covering your face now. He stared a moment then shook his head.

"It'll be taken care of. I need to protect you. I don't know what it is about you but I don't want you to go back to it all. I have enemies out there who if they have seen you with me, which I'm pretty sure at least one of them has, then the safest place to be is with me. None of them know that I live here luckily but I won't take that chance with you."

You were touched by his words but wondered what everyone will do without you...

~*~*~  
*Masky's P.O.V.*

*Last Night*

I quietly followed Jeff with Hoodie, keeping to the trees. We had just gotten done killing some teenagers camping out in the woods a little while ago and saw Jeff leaving the exact same forest we just had. Curiousity filled us so we decided to see where he was off to. We stopped on a house across the street from one he had just gotten into we sat on the roof and waited. My blue eyes scanned the house. I knew it. A girl I had secretly been following lived there. I thought she was, well, cute so whenever Hoodie went off killing I'd sneak away and follow her. Sometimes I'd even watch her through her window sleeping. She was beautiful when she slept. I never really told Hoodie about me beginning to feel for this girl but I think he was starting to figure it out. Especially tonight.

"What's up, Mask? You look tense."

I blinked and looked at him. He was looking at me, well facing me, but even with his mask I could feel him staring at me. I look back to the house and shrug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say although in reality I was more confused than fine. My eyes widen, at least as far as they could with my mask, when I saw (y/n) get up. She stood and stepped over to her bedroom door and opened it. She looked at for a few moments then turned, grabbed a flashlight on her desk, and then left her room. I became anxious, wondering what the hell Jeff was going to do to (y/n).

'He better not touch her or I'll...' 

My heart jumped when she ran inside but I saw she looked afraid, most likely of Jeff. She looked around, her (e/c) eyes frantic as they darted to her bed. She then disappeared under it and about two minutes later Jeff walked into her room and shut the door behind him. I watched closely as he walks over to her closet and opens it, searching through it then shutting it. He turned and checked under her desk. I then watched as his eyes traveled to her bed and I felt my grip tighten on my jacket as I clenched the sleeves in my hands.

'Don't look, Jeff. Stay away from (y/n).' I thought. It was hopeless though because once I thought it he bent down and climbed under. After a minute an almost to quiet scream hit my ears and I was ready to head over there once Jeff pulled (y/n) out.

"Mask?" Damn, Hoodie was noticing my tension. I ignored him though as I jumped up right when Jeff covered (y/n)'s mouth, pushed her to her bed, and stuck his knife to her throat. Hoodie stood as well, not as quickly as I had, and walked up to me, looking at me. I continued glaring as Jeff jumped back then slumped against (y/n)'s wall across from her. Moments passed before he stood once more and strood over to (y/n). I was ready to go deal with him myself if he hurt her. Once he reached her he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her into a hug. I felt a tug at my chest watching but tugging turned to pain when Jeff pulled back then kissed her. I stared in disbelief, jealousy feeling me. Hoodie looked as well.

"Jeff found a girl? Slender isn't gonna like that..." I ignored his comment, to busy glaring.

The kiss finally ended and Jeff picked (y/n) up and took her to the window. He let her down, opened it, then picked her up again and jumped out. He then ran off towards the woods. Without thinking I was off after them, keeping to the rooftops to avoid running into them. Hoodie followed closely behind me, asking what was going on and why we were following them. I didn't answer, just ran.

*Current time*

I sat outside the factory Jeff and (y/n) had disappeared into. Hoodie leaned against a tree, keeping quiet as we stayed there. What was I doing? Something in me was making me stay here and I'm pretty sure later we'll enter and see what Jeff's up to.

~*~*~  
*Normal P.O.V.*

You sat down in what you guessed was a cafeteria in the factory. You and Jeff sat on the stools facing a counter sharing a simple sandwich he had gone and gotten. It was good, for the most part, and you were pretty hungry so there wasn't any complaining. Jeff only had a few bites and let you have the rest. You felt bad but he insisted on it. He watched you and you wondered if he was fascinated or something. When you finished you both stood and headed back to the room where you had slept.

When in you spent the time talking and you learned a little bit about him.

"So what ever happened to your family?" You asked, curious as to why he wasn't living with them. You could see him tense at the sudden question. Looking closely you saw something in his eyes. It looked... dangerous? He stared away from you a few moments then answered you.

"They're gone."

It was a short answer and you wondered where they were but stopped and thought. The article. It had told you he had killed his family....

"Did you...?"

He slowly looked at you. He held a blank look in his eyes. Then he nodded looking away again, his hair covering his eyes now. You gave a sad look and looked away as well. A question came to your mind after minutes of silence but he spoke before you could.

"Do I scare you, (y/n)?" His question makes you think as you look at him. You still couldn't see his eyes. Slowly you shake your head.

"No." He still didn't look up.

"What do you think of me?"

You look off at the wall in thought. What did you think of this murderer before you? You look back with a small smile and answer.

"I think you're someone who's misunderstood and wants something to hold onto."

Silence reaches your ears and you wondered if crickets would start chirping at the dead quiet of the room. Before you can speak your tackled to the ground, Jeff's arm wrapped around you in a tight hug and head in the crook of your neck. You lay there beneath him, surprised by the suddenness of the hug. He then lifted his face to where it was held above yours then crashed his lips on yours in a forceful kiss. A blush takes over your face and you gasp as he starts rubbing your left side with his right hand. He saw his chance and pushes his tongue into your mouth. It feels around every inch of the cavern before making your tongue play with his. He stops suddenly and pulls back but only dives in and begins kissing your neck. You quietly groan at it, wanting to stop him before it got to far but not bringing yourself to.

He freezes and your eyes travel down to him. His head shoots up and he looks toward the window. You follow his eyes, wondering what he was staring at. Slowly he looks back to you. He stares a minute.

"Sorry..." He mumbles getting off you and standing. He holds out a hand for you. You were still shocked by what'd just happened but lightly grab his hand and let him pull you up. He held a light blush on his bleached cheeks and he stares at you. He leans in and presses his bang-covered forehead against yours.

"I'll be back." He whispers the stands up straight and walks to the door. He opens and leaves and you watch him go. Looking back out the window you could see the sky was beginning to grow dark so you guessed it was probably around six or seven. Yawning you walked over to the sleeping bag and pull it open. After situating yourself inside you cover yourself up and stare at the cieling. You began to think. The whole situation was racking your brain. What did Jeff mean that you were his? And who were these enemies he was talking about? Thinking on it your eyes fluttered shut and you fell asleep in minutes.

Two dark shadows rested out in trees watching you. They looked to each other and nodded then jumped off the tree and onto the window silently, inching towards you. The masked one with blue eyes, the one after you, had only one thought in mind. Keeping you as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, don't you just love 'em!! XD I know, I know, I'm so mean but it's like 4 in the morning and I got school in three hours so you'll all have to wait until I get home from school! XD So sorry if this chapter sucks! I really just wanted to get it done so I could start with the whole love triangle thing! DX So yeah but if you guys enjoyed and have liked my story so far then i love you! (>^.^)> Comments and favorites are very much appreciated! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Hope you all loved the cliffhanger!! XD There MIGHT be one in this chapter but not sure. Guess we'll see where it goes. OK well enjoy this chapter! :D

You wake suddenly to the feeling of being watched. Opening your eyes you look around the room. You were laying on you right side and all that was in view was the door of the room and the desk with the laptop. Sitting up you look to your left but almost screamed as a hand covered your mouth. Your (e/c) eyes looked at the holder of the hand but were surprised to meet a mask. It was white and held black feminine lips and penciled on eyebrows. Dark blue eyes stared at you through darkened holes on the mask. The unknown person wore a yellow hoodie with the hood up but he had messy brown hair sticking out. He stared at you intensely and you almost couldn't blink from fear. Movement to the right caught your eye and you looked. Another masked person stood there. His mask was black with red eyes and what you guessed was a frown. He wore a hoodie similar to that of the other person but had no hair sticking out underneath the pulled up hood. He faced you and you felt the eyes hidden behind his covered face bearing into you. You looked back to the one holding your mouth as he spoke.

"It's OK, (y/n). We're not here to hurt you." The, what you guessed, teenager said calmly. You blinked. How did he know your name? In fact who was he? He slowly takes his hand off your lips and you gape at him. You almost couldn't speak, afraid of the masked boys. 

"H-how do you know my name?" You stutter, eyes full with fear. He blinks then turns his head slightly, watching you shaking. He straightens.

"I know everything about you, (y/n). I'm Masky and I've been watching you for, well, a while now."

Confusion covered your face as you stare at him. Watching you? For how long and what exactly did he know about you..? He noticed your look and chuckled slightly.

"You're so cute, (y/n). I do know everything about you though like your favorite animal is (insert favorite animal) and your favorite color is (insert favorite color) and that you always wear your favorite (f/c) t-shirt when your happy and-"

"Masky, we've got a problem." Masky's partner said, staring at the rooms door. You were in shock at the person to notice the sound of foot steps entering the factory.

*Masky's P.O.V*

I look at Hoodie, wondering what he was talking about then heard what sounded like a door shutting down below caught my attention. Jeff was back. 

'Shit! We better grab (y/n) and get out of here fast!' 

Quickly I looked back at (y/n) and linked my arms under her legs and back, picking her up bridal style. She protested on it and made it a bit more difficult than I had hoped.

"H-hey! Let me go!" She screamed and I heard the footsteps downstairs begin to run. Frantically I looked at Hoodie and he turned and led over to the window. (Y/n) was fighting so much that before I jumped out I switched to holding her 0n my shoulder. I was ready to follow Hood when the door to the room burst open. I looked back to see Jeff, a very pissed off look growing on his face.

"Masky!" He yelled and glared. (Y/n) looked up and gasped.

"J-Jeff!" She said, reaching for him. The other boy bolts forward and quickly I turn back around and jump just before Jeff could grab my jacket. I landed a little less graceful then intended but caught myself and darted for Hoodie who was waiting for me. When reaching him we both ran, heading to the abandoned shack we called home.

*Jeff's P.O.V.*

Dammit! How could I have been so stupid?! Leaving (y/n) alone? That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done! Now she's in the hands of Masky and Hoodie and who knows what'll happen!

I ran quickly out of the large factory, chasing the two. I stopped looking around every which way. They were gone.

"Shit!" I cursed, slamming my fist into a nearby tree. I knew I shouldn't have left her. Now she's gone with those two and for all I know they'll murder her! I repeatedly hit my fists into the tree, my anger staying the same no matter how many punches. My knuckles began to bleed and I stopped with one last punch, leaning against the oak. I stared up at the sky, question in my eyes. Sighing I looked down at the ground.

My head shot back up when a familiar bark entered my ear drums. I turned to my right to see something big on four legs running to me. A husky looking dog with a large smile jumped up on me upon reaching me and barked. My cut in smile widened at seeing him.

"Smiley!" I cheered, hugging him and letting him back down on his four feet. He stared up me with his golden eyes and I pet his head.

"Hey Jeff! I knew Smile saw something out here!" My black eyes traveled back to where Smile had come from and I groaned. BEN, a boy around my age with blonde hair and weird elf like clothes, trotted up, smiling his creepy smile. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask, curious now as to why they were here suddenly instead of with Slender.

"We came looking for you. Where have you been? None of us have seen you in a while." Masky and Hoodie have apparently... 

"I've been living here." I answer, gesturing to the forest surrounding us. BEN looks around and cocks an eyebrow when looking back at me.

"Here? Well that seems boring." A vein pulses in my forehead. Remembering the task at hand I quickly look around again. BEN notices my staring and looks too.

"What are you lookin' at Jeffy?" I scold, hating that nickname, and look back to BEN and Smile. Smile cocked his head curiously at me then sniffed and looked to the left of us. He stands up and sniffs again, barking and beginning to walk that way. BEN looks at Smile and wonders what he's smelling. 

"What is it Smile?"

The smiling dog stops and looks back at us. His golden eyes stare a moment then he turns back and begins walking again, sniffing the ground. He was heading back to the factory so I just followed him along with BEN. What harm could they do right?

We reach the factory and they both stare up at it. BEN looks at me then back. 

"Knowing you I'm guessing this is where you've been hiding?" I only look at him with my unblinking stare. He smirks at me then at the building.

"Cozy." He sarcastically says before walking up and inside. Smile looks at me then follows me as I go after BEN.

Showing them the place we reach the room where me and (y/n) were staying. Smile stopped mid-walk and sniffed. He walked over to our sleeping bag and sniffs. Growling he looks back to me. BEN stares with confusion at the demon dog, wondering why he was all of a sudden growling. I knew why though. (Y/n)'s scent. I freeze and watch as Smile sniffs it and an idea grows into my head. Only thing is getting BEN and Smile agree to it.

"You've had someone in here haven't you?" BEN smirks again looking at me. I stare a moment at him then look away. His smirk widens as he grows ultimately curious.

"So who were they? A victim?" I keep looking away and a slight blush covers my face at the thought of (y/n). Sadly BEN's eyes catch the red on my cheeks as he grows a sly grin.

"Ah, I see. So who is she Jeff? Seeing the blush makes me think she's... I don't know... a girlfriend maybe?" My face burned up more and I tensed at that and even my long black hair was having trouble covering it. BEN sees my reaction and begins laughing.

"Oh! Jeffy's got a girlfriend, Jeffy's got a girlfriend!" I shot angry eyes at him, embarrassed now. 

"She's not my girlfriend! Just someone... I... well um...?"

"You're crushing on her." I stared then slowly nodded. BEN begins cackling again and I try my best to ignore it. I look back at Smile, watching him still sniffing the sleeping bag. I remember my idea and I look into thought. BEN notices after his laughing fit is over and he looks at me.

"So where is she?" He asks, noticing there wasn't any female there. I blink, coming out of my thoughts.

"She got taken, by Masky and Hoodie." BEN looked a bit taken aback by my answer.

"Masky and Hoodie? They're around here too?" I shake my head no.

"Not anymore. They only came and took (y/n), that's it." 

BEN looks away now and begins, I think, thinking on the situation. He looks back.

"Well then we'll have to go look for 'em won't we?" I give a surprised look. I had no idea BEN would want to go look for (y/n). 

"Really?" I answer, happiness in my voice. He nods.

"Well yeah! I wanna meet the first girl to catch the infamous Jeff's heart." He smirks, folding his arms. My cut smile widens.

We then agree on heading out tomorrow night to find them while tonight we all three went killing together, seeing as we had needed a little practice before we headed after Masky and Hoodie and, since they are his proxies, Slenderman.  
~*~*~  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
The sky had darkened making the room you sat in eerier than before. You sat on the edge of an old bed in an abandoned house's bedroom. You stared out the musty window in the room. Rain pattered against it and you held seldom eyes at it, wishing you could dance underneath the small drops of water. You thought of Jeff, wondering what he was doing.

'I wonder if he's looking for me...' You think, growing sad. You dart your eyes to the door as it opened slowly. Appearing was the boy with the white and black mask and deep blue eyes. He looked at you then shut the door behind him. He walks over to you and sits beside you, keeping some space to keep you from being uncomfortable. It was a bit late though, seeing as you were already from just being alone with him. He stares at you as you do back. 

"What?" You ask, cocking an eyebrow. He blinks, realizing his staring.

"You're beautiful." He mumbles looking away. You couldn't help the blush that spread over your cheeks at that and you look away as well. You hadn't ever had anyone like you, as far as you knew, so hearing Jeff and this new person, guessing he went by Masky after hearing the other masked person call him that, so you couldn't help when your cheeks turned dark red from the compliments. He looked back at you and leaned in. You saw him getting closer in the corner of your eye and you look up just for your nose to touch that of his masks. You blink, surprised, and froze. He stared deep into you (e/c) eyes. You blinked and began to move back when he grabbed your head with his hand and pulled you back, this time resting his bang covered masked forehead against yours. Your eyes widened at the closeness.

Pulling back only a few inches from you he grabs the sides of his mask gingerly and pulls it up to where lips now showed. You wondered what he was doing but shock covered your face as he closes the few inches he created and lightly placed his lips upon yours. It was a sweet kiss and he turned his head to get a better angle. You sat there, surprised. Jeff's face flooded your mind and you barely noticed Masky pull back, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it?" He asks, pulling his mask back down and staring at you. You just look away, Jeff covering your mind. You couldn't kiss Masky back because of him but why? What is so special about that murderer that you feel towards him? But what exactly do you feel...?

Masky sees you turn away and glares, knowing why you hadn't kissed back.

"It's Jeff isn't it?" You dart your attention back to him, looking surprised.

'How did he...?'

You couldn't say anything as your mind turned blank. Your (e/c) eyes stare, unsure of what to say at that point. 

Masky watches your expression go blank and his glare darkens and rage fills his blood. Damn Jeff! Why does she like Jeff? Why not him, the boy who has actually been the one there for her. Watching over her, protecting her, loving her. Even if she didn't know about him he still cared for her. He had been stalking her for more then half a year now and he had truly begun to care deeply for her and now he was going to lose her to that ass? No, he wouldn't have it! 

Jumping up to his feet and making you jump a little at the sudden movement from the boy he turned away from you facing the window and all you saw was his back. He stared out the window, determination in his eyes. He was going to do it. He saw no other way to show her how much he cared. 

"I can't lose you to him, not now. Not after how long you've been in my mind...." 

You stare into his back in confusion. Lose you? But he had never had you, had he? And to who? Jeff? Everything was so confusing.

"What are y-you talking about?" You stutter, wishing you hadn't but slightly afraid of the situation. You weren't sure but you guessed this guy was a killer like Jeff seeing as how they both knew each other. He didn't turn around, only looked back to peek at you from the corner of his eye.

"I love you, (y/n), and I won't lose you to Jeff, not now, not ever!" You were shocked by the simple three words that escaped his lips. He... loved you? Well he did tell you he had been following you for a long time and you wondered if it was longer than what you thought.

Masky, not hearing an answer, sighs. Only one way.

"Guess there's no other choice. I don't like doing this but if it's the only way so be it." He mumbles loud enough for you to hear.

With that he slowly reaches his hands up to his face and grabs his white and black mask by its sides. Breathing out he pulls it up. It slips of his head and rests in his hands as they lower to rest at his sides, mask in his left grip. Your eyes are wide as you stand, watching. He breathes in deeply, feeling strange without his mask. After one last breath out and a clench of his nervous fists the now mask less boy turns around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I think you all MIGHT hurt me for that cliffhanger! XD Please don't though! I like my face as it is! DX Yep, Masky is mask less now! How will you react to his actual face? Will Jeff, Smile, and BEN find you in time before Masky steals your heart? And why am I doing a soap reference? All questions (accept for the last) will be answered! in the next chapter XD By the way, I am sososososososo sorry if anyone is OOC! I'm trying my best bros! DX Comments and favorites are VERY welcomed and I will see you all next chapter! Buh-bye! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus! This literally took me all day! XD It's now 4 in the morning and it's finished! I'm sorry that it sucks but be prepared because this is only chapter one! ;D Comment and favorite if you enjoyed (i hope you did :c) and let me know if I should continue! Bye! :D


End file.
